The bolt skulled painter
by TheTwoMind
Summary: The goddess of the son and mother to us all... Is dead. reborn in a young boy there will be a brilliant journey.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I'm having trouble writing. Please review…**

The tournament's first task was about to end… Harry Potter was the final champion to compete and he had stepped out into the field, holding not a wand but instead a brush in his hands. With a few flicks of the brush vines flew towards the dragon, tying it up. With a few steps he grabbed the Golden egg and left.

In the stands a few students grinned to each other and left to go talk with the brush user…

 **Four years ago.**

Harry walked into Ollivander's without Hagrid. He'd walked off to go grab a drink quickly.

"Ah Mr Potter… I have been expecting…" An old man said before trailing off and looking behind Harry. He turned around confused to find nothing there.

"What are you looking at?" He asked confused.

"Ah… Nothing Mr Potter… But… I believe that a wand will not suit your magic." He stated pulling out different boxes of various sizes.

"Why not? Is there anything else I can use?" Harry asked worried.

"Yes there is. We have many different magical foci that can be used, most just tend to use wands as other methods usually require something which makes it more difficult." Ollivander explained.

"Oh…" He muttered.

"First off we have a staff, good for channelling bursts of magic, good for combat and being flashy. But bad for practical uses…" He said showing Harry a staff. "Next we have a Grimoire. They have two functions. One of them lets them act as a wand, by using your blood as a connecter to your own magic, of course it takes time as you need to search through the entire thing for a single spell… The other, and my preferred method allows it to record any spells you need for if you use a different type of foci. For example…" He muttered showing off a book, which looked like a kindle or something, with a glowing button and an arm holster on the back, before opening the final box to reveal… "The brush. It's not easy to master as the spells all require symbols and ink to work, but with the Grimoire it becomes easy, you will be able to record any spell after using it once, and the Grimoire will supply all the ink needed… It even works as a pen!" He added as he let Harry hold the brush in his hand.

"I think the brush is best… It feels right." Harry told him.

"I believe it is best as well Mr Potter." Ollivander agreed, handing him the Grimoire and sending him on his way…

 **Few months later**

Harry sat in transfiguration, trying to figure out why all he could make was a statue of a white wolf that had red markings and a strange disk on its back. "Mr Potter where is your wand?" McGonagall asked.

"I use a brush professor. Mr Ollivander said I should use it instead of a wand." He told her before trying again and making a different pose for the statue. He checked the grimoire quickly and tried away, thinking of a needle, "Please work…" He muttered as it changed into the Wolf on a needle. "… I guess that works?" He mumbled confused. "Why won't it work?" He asked annoyed.

"Mr Potter… What are you doing?!" McGonagall asked him.

"I'm trying to make this work!"

"Visualise the needle." She told him.

"I am! It's not working!" He shouted angrily as he tried again, swirling the brush around and jabbing at the statue.

"Well then…" She muttered trying it, successfully turning it into a matchstick. "Try now."

He tried again only to get the statue. "What's with the statue?" He asked confused.

"I'm not sure… Perhaps you should attempt to find some information in the library. Go now Mr Potter." She said letting him go to the library and look it up.

 **Five minutes later**

Harry looked at the book in wonder. There was a picture of the statue that he kept making, but it was standing on a cliff howling at the moon… On the next page were more images, symbols and words he read quickly. "Amaterasu…" He whispered in awe. Slowly the book vanished into his hands and he went to the next class confused.

 **Potions**

Harry sat in the classroom. "Today we will be making part of a potion for my next class. This is part of the animagus potion. It allows you to become a beast as well as human…" Snape said giving them the instructions. Harry started to make it as carefully as possible. Suddenly his grimoire activated and created a burst of light, causing the suddenly finished potion to cover him... In a scream of horrific pain he turned into a snowy wolf… With glowing red marks and a glowing disk on his back. "Potter?! Oh god…" Snape shouted worried, sending a patronus to Dumbledore he lifted Harry up and carried him to the hospital wing over his shoulder.

"Severus?" Madame Pomphrey asked noticing Harry and the small lightning shaped cut on his head. "is that Mr Potter?!"

"Yes It is! Something happened in class. We were brewing the animagus potion's revealing part and… It caused him to become this…" He muttered. "I'm not sure what caused it…" He added putting Harry's brush and Grimoire next to him on the bed.

"Well thank you Severus for bringing him straight to me." Pomphrey said with a smile.

"It was no problem…" He muttered worried.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked walking in. "What a pure white pup…" He muttered.

"You… Do not see the red lines Dumbledore?" He asked confused.

"Ah now I do… Strange." He frowned as he saw the disk. "Why did you call for me?"

"Potter… That's potter…" He whispered scared. "I don't know what happened but it's Potter…" He explained crying.

"Severus calm down and explain what happened."

"I was having them brew the revealing part of the animagus potion… Something happened and it became a real potion which covered him…" He whispered in horror.


	2. I had to google translate the name

**AN: Seriously, review on my stories, I need the info.**

Harry woke up in some strange world, he recognised it but it wasn't familiar… Somehow… A light appeared in front of him, and a dragon-like being appeared in front of him, but he wasn't scared…

"Ah, Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun and Mother to us all…" The dragon said, Harry took a look at himself and found he was a strange wolf, the one from the book and statues! "I am Yomigami, god of Restoration, use that which was once yours, once again…" Yomigami told him, before it all faded away…

Harry woke up again, in the hospital wing in a form he felt comfortable in… But at the same time he didn't recognise it…

"He's awake!" A voice said, right next to his ear, he jolted up off of the bed, landing on all four-wait what?!

He took a look at himself and found he was the wolf again! As he realised this he found that he was having no trouble standing on four paws… " **What's going on?** " He tried to ask, but only barks came out.

"Yeah, that'll be a problem, nobody can understand you other than me. Don't worry, this isn't common so you're special." The voice assured, still by his ear, making a guess he twitched his ear, without difficulty, and a small green dot fell off and onto the floor. "Hey watch it! I'm the only one that can help you here!" It shouted at him, bouncing up and down, getting his attention in a very canine fashion.

" **Who are you?** " He barked out curiously, forgetting he was a wolf for a moment.

"I'm the descendent of the great artist Issun! I was named after him! Issun the second at your service!" The now named Issun-2 introduced himself.

" **Who's Issun?** " He asked confused.

"He was around thousands of years ago! He was the Celestial Envoy of Amaterasu, goddess of the sun!" Issun-2 explained.

" **Celestial Envoy? And… What is Amaterasu anyway?** " He asked, cocking his head to the side like a wolf.

"She was the goddess of the Sun! She defeated Orochi, Yami, Ninetails, no not the Pokémon, Lechku and Nechku, basically a lot of stuff!" Issun-2 explained, bouncing onto his snout. "That's you by the way, you're Amaterasu!" Issun-2 told him, to the wolves confusion.

" **What?! No, I'm just Harry, I'm a boy!** " He refused quickly.

"Rebirth, besides! The people of when Issun was alive, about 100 years before Amaterasu, believed her appearance to be a male, which they named Shiranui. For the gods, gender is relative." Issun-2 explained.

" **But, but still! How can I be a god?!** " Harry barked in confusion.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I know it's you! You have a divine brush! You have the markings! You even have a divine instrument! It's gotta be you! Maybe we could come up with a name for your godly form!" Issun-2 told him before getting distracted.

" **Uh, what?** "

"All the gods have names! Amaterasu was also known as Shiranui, so since you're technically Amaterasu, you should have your own name! Maybe… Yangudōn?" He explained, before offering a name.

" **Yanguwha?** "

"It means Young Dawn, since you're the reincarnation of Amaterasu, you're the young version of the sun goddess, so Young Dawn!" Issun-2 explained…

" **Right… Yangudōn… I guess it works.** " He agreed, mulling it over. " **But… Am I going to be stuck like this?** " He asked worried.

"Nah! We just need to find the technique, there's one that'll let you swap whenever you want, your tail and your brush are the same thing by the way, the brush becomes your tail, so if you lose it and somehow transform you'll get it back." Issun-2 told him, before jumping onto his snout, just between his eyes. "Now… Make this symbol with your tail!" He told him, making a symbol that appeared in the air for a single second…

Yangudōn, as he mentally dubbed himself for wolf form, flicked his tail in the direction issun-2 had done, a lightning bolt that crossed itself in one spot, as he did ink shot from his tail and made the symbol, morphing him into Harry, now without glasses, and with red marks covering his body, barely visible to his eyes. "What the… Weird…." He muttered, examining himself.

"My boy, are you alright?" An old voice asked him worried, entering. "Ah! I see you're back to normal once again!" The voice said, revealed to be Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore! I didn't see you there!" Harry said shocked.

"I have only just arrived. I trust your friend there has explained?" Dumbledore asked.

Issun-2 had moved to sitting in Harry's hair. "Well, no. I had to cut it down a lot, so we're going to need a week or so to get him adjusted to his new life, not to mention all of his godly duties." Issun-2 explained. "Also, just call me Issun, I can tell your thinking of me as Issun-2, which I don't mind, but out loud call me Issun." Issun-2 requested.

"A-Alright…" Harry agreed.

"Thanks, now, we should probably get started, so first up, back to wolf form! Chop chop!" He told him, as Harry made the symbol with his brush, turning into Yangudōn instantly. "Wow, you're really good at this! Like, a natural!"

" **Thanks! Is that good?** "

"yep! Y'know… Its kinda dark out… Been that way since you woke up, might want to try and summon the sun like Amaterasu used to…" Issun-2 told him.

" **I can do that?** "

"Can you draw a circle in the air? If so then yes."

Yangudōn swished his tail in the air, creating a perfect circle, the sun then appearing in the sky.

"Don't worry, it wasn't the real sun, but basically it lets you move the light of the sun, or allow it to shine through extreme darkness." Issun-2 told him. "So don't worry about ruining the climate in anyway Yangy." Issun-2 reassured.

" **Yangy?** "

"Yangudōn, Yangy? No? I'll come up with something…"

" **Donny?** "

"Yeah, Donny! Issun called Amaterasu Ammy, so I'll call you Donny!" Issun-2 decided, agreeing with Yangudōn's suggestion. "Now, let's get to explaining all this stuff…" He decided, hopping onto the bed and pacing as he began the tale…


End file.
